Final Incantation
by Dolce Pianissimo
Summary: "My mother told me that the rabbit is evil, the rabbit told me that the fox is bad. The fox told me, no, the bear is the worst of them all. So I…" {SYOC CLOSED}[UNDER EDITING]
1. Chapter I: Wingless Bird

**Hello. This IS my first Dangan Ronpa fanfiction so... It may not be as good as the others but I'll try my best. Hope you enjoy and OC's needed. 24 OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Final Incantation.<strong>

**Chapter I: Wingless bird.**

_Chains clanked in the darkness of the holding cells. Everywhere reeks of blood and sweat and urine. It's disgusting. How long have I've been in here? Blindfolded and not knowing what's happening outside? It's scary. A sudden sound of someone screaming in agony could be heard, echoing through the empty corridors. I shuddered a bit._

_Everything was quiet after that and I could hear someone burst in tears. A rattling sound from outer gates told us that someone's coming because of the tramp of many feet._

_We waited...I waited in silence. It's rare for them to come in groups. I know many must be waiting and praying to survive another day. I grunted at the thought. I rather die. Unlucky for me, they open my cell. They all carried the reek of terror and I hold my breath, ready to embrace my death._

_But death never come and I swear despite I can't see them, I could hear them sneer. That's right, sneer. "Get up," the man said "You're needed". I kept quiet until one of them pull my hair, roughly._

_"Get up, Super High School Level [_]" another man said with a husky voice and there were soft whispering among them like 'Is he dead?' Or 'What a stubborn person'. And after that, all I remember was the sound of myself screaming and the sudden electricity shocking me._

**...**

**...**

**...**

I woke up, jolting and breathe heavily. My hand clutching my chest. Sweat rolling down my face and the sound of cicadas singing outside. 'It's that nightmare again...' I thought to myself, my heart beating fast. That nightmare felt so real it's scary...so scary I think I could die. It's rare for me to get a nightmare and it usually brings bad omen to myself...and also to the people around me.

But hearing the sound of cicadas singing outside calm me down a bit, reminding me that's it was just a dream...a very, very bad dream. I sigh and look at my alarm clock that's showing the highlighted time. '**3:30 a.m.'** I rubbed my hair and realised that I'm lying on the cold, hard floor. I stand up, my legs are wobbly like a jelly so I had to hold the table nearby as support and crash once I reach my bed.

I couldn't sleep so I just turn around and look out of the window, the full moon look very beautiful tonight. But slowly, my mind was filled with thoughts. The nightmares... I've been having this nightmares, the same yet different nightmares of myself in a strange place ever since I got an invitation to enrolled into one of the most famous academy in a small island near Spain and that school is...

**[Peachtree Hill Academy]**

Like I said, one of the famous AND best academy's to ever be built. All that went there were skyrocketed to the world of fame and fortune. It's not like any other school because unlike other school where we enrolled ourselves in, this school chooses the person. A person with special and unique talent.

I was so happy to be chosen as one of the 25 students for this year. If it wasn't because of my friend Emile standing there beside me, I would have landed on my face on the cold hard floor.

I'm an orphan so I don't really have a family and when I reach at a certain age, I decided to live in a small, comfy apartment and shared it with my best friend. I remember seeing for the first time, he got a very panic and flustered face when he catch me before I blacked out. It was one heck of a face and I don't regret it.

Then my name and title popped into my mind. I am...

**[Aurel Edelstein(15) | Super High School Level Florists]**

I blushed lightly at my name and title. Yeah...I got a kind of girly name and occupation but what can I do? I love flowers and decorating them! Flowers are nice and pretty to look at and calm my nerves. And I couldn't really complain about my name, it was given to me and I have no reason to change it. Even if I do get tease because of it. And no, before you think of me wrongly I don't swing that way. No offences.

Suddenly, someone knock my door. A tall platinum hair guy with black eyes and lean muscle stare at me, looking quite worried (and also wearing nothing but sweatpants). "Why aren't you sleeping yet?" He asked quietly and quite childishly, I tilted my head a little before giving him a strain goofy grin.

"I can't..." I answered him and without hesitation, he sits besides me. Emile look at me with his sleepy, jet black eyes. "Nightmares again?" I nodded slowly before he push me down and petted my head. Emile Frostbite is my best friend and childhood friend. He's the only one who knows who I'm really am and my...antics.

"Go to sleep, Aurel. You need the energy because tomorrow..." Emile paused "you're moving away". I swear I could see him glaring at the wall intensely and his shoulder tense. I pulled him down and pout slightly when we're face to face.

"Y'know... I'm not moving away forever. I'll text you every weekend and will visit you during holidays! And it's not I'm going to die or whatsoever going in that sleepy mind of yours!" I scold him and he was taken aback before laughing softly as I could see tears falling down his cheeks.

"I know. But you're gonna be gone for a long time and everything's gonna be dull and boring after you're gone..." Emile close his eyes as he said this and I too close my eyes. "I'll miss you, you know that don't you?" He continued, voice like a solemn whisper. I reopen back my eyes and smile at him.

"Yeah... I'll miss you too Emile"

**ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘… ヽ(；▽；)ノ**

"Promise me you won't die there" Emile said as he sent me to the airport with his father who's waiting in the car. I stare at him blankly and flicked my finger at his forehead. He winced a bit and I huffed.

"How could you even think like that? I'm not gonna die Emile! It's a school, Emile, A SCHOOL! Mein Gott!" Emile rubbed his forehead and glare at me halfheartedly. "Do you ever notice you gave a mean flick for someone your size?" I shrugged my shoulders before hugging him. "Well...This is not goodbye okay?" I reassure him, not wanting him to cry. He hugged back and buried his face in my black locks.

"Alright..." It's muffled but it's understandable. I have a pat on the back before carrying my luggage. "See you soon Emile!" I smile cheerfully, trying to cheer him up and he gave me a strain smile. "Yeah..." He said dully and as I began to walk away, he grab my wrist. He's eyes widened and mine too.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked him, startled by his sudden action. He also look confused before grabbing something from his pocket and asked me to give my hand. I do as he asked and he put a small velvet red box adorned with white ribbon in my hand. I look at it curiously before looking at him."It's a gift, so you will remember me...and don't open it until you reach to that academy!" He said softly and I just nod my head, dumbly. He gave a short goodbye before running away, disappearing into the crowds.

I took my luggage and began to walk before I was stopped by a group of men wearing strange looking mask. One of them grab my arm and I tried to punch him in the gut (thanks Mr. Frostbite for teaching me martial arts!) but another one grab my other arm. I struggled to released myself and even tried to scream but found myself couldn't when I feel a sharp object on my back.

Who are these people? What do they want? Why are doing this to me? And how come all the people around us not finding them strange or are they...turning a blind eye on what's happening? On of them began to speak and my eyes widened at the familiarity.

_"Get up. You're needed"_

T-That voice... It's one of the man from my nightma-/' &&£&8££)7)/&-&!

All I know is that my body suddenly felt heavy, like something heavy just fell on me. I feel myself hard to breathe. Suffocated even. My head spinning and dizzy. My legs wobbled and I almost fall down before one of the man grab me by the waist, murmuring something in my ears.

I couldn't hear what he said as I was starting to lose conscious. But, his voice sounds solemn and sorrowful...and makes me feel like I just miss...something...im...portant...

**ヽ(；▽；)ノ…*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･***

"Is he asleep?" A man wearing a white mask that has a big, wide grin with lipstick asked the man who's holding the SHSL Florists. The man that's holding Aurel stare back at him with his 'X' mask long enough before nodding his head. "Yeah, he's asleep" he grunted. One of them look around and suddenly hushed in a panicked voice. "We should go, like, now! Because, like, that bear got some serious issues if we're late to collect, like, all those 25 students" the one wearing a baby blue bunny mask remind them of their still unfinished job.

There are voices of agreement and begin to scramble their way out of the airport, leaving the two man with lipstick and 'X' behind. The grinning lipstick mask man ordered the other to carry Aurel and the other just followed.

"That's the fifteen one right Cross? Then that's left us another ten more to go" the man said with humour, as if it's a game. Cross just kept quiet. "Y'know, if we didn't read the profile that bear gave us... I think we'll all think this guy is a girl because his sooo petite and pretty~!" the man keeps on talking before Cross grunt.

"You're very noisy when it's just the two of us Lips..." Cross said tiredly and Lips just hummed a small song before taking out his gun and shoot the police that are coming in their way. Cross could feel that Lips is smirking under his mask when he spoke again. "Well... Despair, despair right?" Lips chuckled and only meet with Cross grunting again. "Go to hell Lips" he said and Lips just beam brightly. "Well... We're going to hell after all when we're dead sooo, that statement won't work on me! Hehehehehe" he laugh as he shoot another person in the airport.

And all hell break loose after that as the airport filled with screams of terror and despair.

* * *

><p><strong>Is it good? Any corrections or error?<strong>

**Please send them through PM's. I don't accept(or maybe if you're lucky I'll accept) from reviews. And please, no mary-sues or gary-stus. And please give another nationality other than Japanese. Not that I mind but this is an international fanfic sooo... It's from all around the world.**

**Full Name: (First, Last)**

**Super High School Level: (Try to be original and don't give use generic or canon talents. ie: SHSL idol or gamer.)**

**Gender: **

**Sexual Orientation:**

**Age: (14-18)**

**Date of Birth:**

**Nationality:**

**Height: / Weight:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality: (Do not just give me a list of traits, provide us with a full description of your character's personality. Include any personality quirks or flaws.)**

**Back story: (Include how they got their SHSL, any important events that had happened in their life, and things that effected who they are (personality or talent-wise). The length of the back story is your choice.)**

**Likes: (List 5 likes)**

**Dislikes: (List 5 dislikes)**

**Hobbies: / Interests: (What does your character like and enjoy to do other than their talents?)**

**Strengths: (What may help your character during the game? What are they good at? )**

**Weaknesses: (What will make your character fall? What are they not good at? What might they not be able to help with?)**

**Phobias:**

**Secrets:**

**Most Valuable Belonging: **

**Significant People: (Who are close to your character?)**

**Future Goal/Dream: (What do they wish to accomplish in their life?)**

**In Character Example; ( Show me how they would act. Phrases/ Quotes they would say. )**

** Rules.**

**1. I will not take OC's that are already existed in other people stories. It will be rude and extremely confusing.**

**2. The character will not have magical powers or magical creatures or something similar like that.**

**3. Just like rule number one, I will not take characters that is similar to a canon character or other people stories. **

**4. And please refrain from taking SHSL from the canon game.**


	2. Chapter II: Lost Bird

**Here is the new chapter! Hope you enjoy this chapter! And I'll have to warn you, this is a very slow built story because all OC's must be introduced! OC's still in needed! (Boys:5/15) (Girls: 6/10)**

* * *

><p><strong>Final Incantation.<strong>

**Chapter II: Lost Bird.**

"Boss, we've got all 25 students... What now?" A grumpy voice asked the mysterious figure of a teenager. "Purrfect! Now we can finally set our plan to action!" The teenager laugh giddily as he read the list of students. "It seems we a rowdy but veeerrryyy naive and interesting groouup this time!" The figure laugh again and the grumpy voice sigh tiredly. "So what's the plan? Should we separated them now?" He asked the mysterious figure. Suddenly the mysterious figure stop laughing and stomping sounds could be heard.

"Paws off those kids Twist! I meow it! Paws off! Listen to my purrfect plan first then you can separate them meow!" The figure said cutely, pointing a finger at the screen. Twist just sigh again before asking what's the plan, only to earn a malicious smirk by the mysterious figure.

"First, we'll..."

**...**

**...**

**...**

I eyes shot wide open when I felt somebody poking my cheeks repeatedly. My hazel eyes met with an unfamiliar face. As fast as lightning and without thinking, I sit up only to clash my forehead with the other. Both of us groaned in pain... Well, I groaned in pain. The other was yelling '_Ow, ow, ow!_' loudly while massaging his poor forehead.

When I felt his pain lessen, he observe the other quickly. He got a lean but strong body. White long messy hair almost reaching his ankles... Red eye on the right, orange eye on the left. '_Interesting_' I thought. His attire was weird because it consist of a yellow arm warmer on his right while a green arm warmer on his left, a white plain sleeveless shirt, blue baggy jeans with a pair of black sneakers. There was also a weird violet choker around his neck.

"You! What is your name beautiful?" He asked sweetly and I was kind of taken aback, wondering when the Hölle did he stop yelling the '_Ow's_'. The guy looks like an Asian...but he speaks with a French accent? I could feel sweat rolling down from my head before answering him.

"Aurel. Aurel Edelstein" he smile before taking my hand as if to kiss it. "What a beautiful name, Utsukushī-" before he could finished his sentence, I beat him to it. "I'm a guy" there was an awkward silence was in the air as we stare at each other. I slowly pull his hands away from the weird guy as he continue to stare at me, which is highly uncomfortable, before lightning strike appear in his background like most anime does when they're in shock.

"Wwwwwhhhaaaaaattt?! You're not a girl? But you are sooo pretty!"

He screams as he pointed his finger accusingly at me and I just take a step back from the strange French Asian stranger. It was a while before he finished screaming and glare at me. "きみ(You) Merde-kun! Ze name is Munesanzun Clear! Remember it!"

'_He's Japanese..._' I thought and deciding not to question what does '_Merde_' means. Obviously something bad depending on Clear's tone. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Clear asked a question. "Hey... Where are we exactly?" Clear voice out his thoughts and I found myself unable to answer him as I also do not know where I am.

'Where...are we exactly? How did we even get here?'

This were the thoughts and when I tried to remember how, my head hurts. So I decided to put the thought aside, I began to observe the room.

The room was amazing. Neat and filled with a ton of space. The walls are white in colour and there was a balcony adorned with a velvet red curtains. A small mahogany table in front of me and the sofa I'm sitting on is made of leather. There is also a TV hanging on the wall. Other than that, there are three rooms. One of them, I think, is the toilet and the other two what-I-think-it-is are bedrooms.

Then suddenly a single thought strike me and I look at Clear. "Err...Mu-Munesanz-zun..." I'm wondering what I should call him by his family name or his first name. Munesanzun is kind of a tongue twist, I have a hard time pronouncing it.

He just close his eyes and said softly "Clear". I look at him curiously. "Call me Clear, not Munesanzun. That's my father **AND** grandfather's name" the way he speaks his grandfather's name tells me their relationship is not...good...

"Clear" I could see him beam slightly "Are you one of the 25 students enrolling into Peachtree Hill Academy?" His eyes widened and he too look at me. "Merde-kun...are chu also...?" I nodded and he grin widely and let out a small '_Yattaa!_' and I just titled my head a bit.

"I guess moi will have to introduce myself again seeing we may be roomates! Je suis..."

**[Munesanzun Clear(16)| Super High School Level Copycat]**

"C-copycat?" I stuttered, surprised there was such talent. He nodded his head "Well... I can copy someone's persona soooo it's not really a copycat but oh well" and he then make some hand motion, asking me to introduce myself...and I did.

"Oh~ Florist huh? Not only are you feminine looking...you also got a feminine talent!" He laugh and I feel my cheeks heated up a bit. It wasn't my fault I was given a feminine name and title! "We got an otomen in this place~" he sang making me pout slightly before standing up. I don't know what otomen is but I feel embarrassed by the word. I decided to change the subject.

"So this place is Peachtree Hill Academy then?"

Clear stop singing and just shrugged his shoulders "Peut-être". I tried my best not to shook my head, not really understanding French but you could tell he said '_Maybe_'. I began to walk towards the door, not wanting to stay in this room any longer. Clear followed me. Just when I twist the doorknob and the door open wide, I felt as if I just hit something hard because there was a loud '**THUD**' sound.

Clear and I slowly look at the fallen person. A petite and quite small girl with blonde hair wearing pink hoodie with a 'heart' shape and baby blue skirt. Her socks reach her knees decorated with blue and pink stripes and also dark brown palladium boots. Both Clear and I stare at each other before helping the poor girl up.

"M-mein Gott..." she muttered under her breath and I raised an eyebrow. She's also German huh? "Bist du in ordung?" I asked her in German and she look surprised for a moment before nodding her head. "J-ja. I'm f-fine" she said as she dust her skirt, looking at her feet like it's the most interesting thing in the world.

Clear look doesn't look amuse for a moment and decided to asked the poor girl a question. "We both just meet you, girly. Pray tell, where are you heading?" he asked arrogantly and I almost feel like wanting to hit his head with...ugh...something.

The girl look scared and I place a comforting hand on her shoulder and she relaxed a bit. Slowly, she pull out a small paper with notes on it and show it to us.

_**(To ALL tH3 25 STudeNTs! WElComE tO P3AchtREe H1ll ACadeMy! pLEase MaKE YOurs3lvES at HOme UNtiL THeRE iS 4NNOuncMeNT! THIs PLacE is B1G So E%PlOR3 e%plOrE! h4V3 a GOOd DaY!)**_

"Isn't the writer quite obnoxious?" Clear asked and I look at him, annoyed. Obviously whoever write this is either a child or some weird guy or lady. I then look at the blonde girl with blue eyes and she stiffened a bit. "Um... I didn't get your name, Miss...?" I tried to make her feel comfortable enough not to become tense every time we talk. With a shaky voice, she answered. "A-ah! Um... I-I am..."

**[Valerie Heidtmann(15) | SHSL Video Game Artist]**

Her voice is shaky but I guess it's normal. You'll be shy if you met someone new. "Valerie is it? That's a very nice name" I said softly with a smile and she smile back, even thought it was small. "D-danke" she said softly and both Clear and I introduce ourselves to her. Well I have to introduced Clear too because he was acting childishly.

We talked about each other while walking down the hallway.

Everything was white in the hallway minus the black window bars and the red curtains with carpet. Clear was making random comments in Japanese and Valarie was talking about a Korean music band called '**EXO**' when the music subject was bought out. I just nodded my head and listen to Valerie's fangirling and also Clear's random ranting before something caught my eyes.

"Um... Guys. Is it me or did I just see a white and green small fox walking down the hallway junction?"

They both look front and they really did see the weird fox. Valerie was saying something like '_niedlich_' with a blush adorned on her cheeks and Clear was scratching the back of his head with an annoyed face as he looks at the weird fox. I don't know if I should freaked out or said that thing is also cute like Valerie. All I do know now, is that something BIG is going to happen and I don't know if it's a good or a bad thing.

"あなたはそれを見てだけではないだ(You're not the only one seeing it)" Clear answered with an uncomfortable face.

* * *

><p><strong>My hands are sweating, my head is spinning. I'm so tired but I want to write more. It hurts but that's me. Me and my despair...<strong>


	3. Chapter III: New Faces(Part I)

**Here is a new chapter! Hope you enjoy! And OC's still needed. (Girls:6/10)(Boy:7/15)**

* * *

><p><strong>Final Incantation.<strong>

**Chapter III: New Faces. (Part I)**

_I woke up in a strange red room...on the cold hard marble floor. I groaned, slowly sitting up. "Mon dos..." I muttered in displeasure. My back feels like la connerie. Where am I? I quickly studied my surroundings. White, red, brown... How boring. I stand up and notice something in the corner of my eyes._

_A girl with hair as black as coal, sleeping soundly _**ON**_ a fucking _**SOFA**_. I scowled a bit. How come this girl got special treatment and I get a hard, cold floor?! This is a bunch of conneries! Connneries I say! I walk towards the sleeping figure, stomping my legs angrily. It seems there was nothing that interested me than observing a girl like a creep when I should be worried at where I am! Hip hip hurray for me._

_The first thing I noticed is that this girl is as flat as board. Wearing a white turtleneck shirt with a peach cardigan and black skinny jeans with matching white flat boots. Despite the fact she IS flat chested, she got nice sense of style. 'Nice taste' I thought for a second with a grin. I tiptoed my way so I can see her face clearly only to meet with bright hazel eyes..._

and earning a big bump on the forehead. Not only that, the girl who I thought was quite cute other than my cousin is a guy. 素晴らしい、ちょうどクソ素晴らしい(Great, just fucking great). It seems that after we encounter the strange fox, Valerie chased after it and Aurel ran after her. And now I'm left alone in the empty hallway.

I just stand there, like a stupid person, not knowing what to do. Damn that fox.

Suddenly, there was footsteps from behind me. Two people to be exact. I turn around and there is, like I said, two people. Both of them are females. I just kept quiet until one of them spoke.

A tiny one, tinier than Valerie and also flat chest. Why are all the girls(except Aurel who is a BOY) I met are flat chested?! She have caramel-toned skin that surprisingly complements with her shoulder-length dark brown hair that is styled in two low-placed twintails that fall on her shoulders. It seems she has left eye covered with a white eyepatch and her only visible eye is yellow in colour. Her round face constantly has a pinkish tinge and also revealed she has dimples as she smile at me.

"Hello stranger. Are you also a fellow student here?" Oooohhhh... Big words there, Tiny. "はい(yes). Why do you care?" I snapped at her, she was worse than Aurel when it comes to greeting. She makes a '_Tsk, tsk, tsk_' sounds while tapping her feet, her orange sundress bouncing up and down.

The other girl has short bobbed black hair, dark hazel eyes, and a deep tan. She wears a black strapped dress with a flowing green skirt. At her waist she has a gold, green and red belt and similar ones near her shoulders. She wears black flats. '_She is surprisingly quiet_' I thought.

"How _polite_ of you, dear _friend_"

I take it back. I don't want her to talk at all! This girl wording and tone is worse than the other one. So cynical and sarcastic! "We are fellow students here, Japanese boy. It's normal to introduced yourself to other students. I shall give you an example for you peasant. I am..."

**[Indira Kofi(18) | Super High School Level Mourner]**

"Well if you two will excuse me, I have more place to explore in this academy. I want to explore all of it before the announcement. I'm sure we'll meet again" she said in her thick accent as she looks at me before walking away, leaving Tiny here behind...with me. Yeah, yeah. Don't come back, lady.

_'Is mourner a talent?_' I thought suddenly before shrugging my shoulder '_A useless talent I guess_'. Tiny here glare at me, a big ugly scowl on her face. But meh, like I give a shit. She pointed her fingers at me.

"You! I'm going to say this once and never going to repeat it to you again. So you better remember it!" She said and I feel myself smirking. '_What is this déjà vu feeling I'm feeling?_' I crossed my arms, waiting for her to introduced herself. She looks like a kicked puppy...or just a _tsundere_.

"Greetings! My name is..."

**[Garcia Diaz(16) | Super High School Level Poet]**

Poetry... I guess that explains her big words.

"Oh ho ho? You're sixteen too like me? But I'm sooo big and you're so tiiinnnyyy!" I teased her and she didn't replied but also crossed her arms like mine. "So? Despite we're the same age, when it comes to brains, I definitely top that" she close her eyes as she said that. I feel my smirk faltered and glare at her, my lips twitching in a slight frown.

"Are you saying I'm stupid?" she look at me and smile smugly "If the boot fits".

**(・Д・)ノ 。。。 (⌒-⌒; ) 。。。(Ｔ＿Ｔ)**

In the end, we manage to capture the strange fox which escape after a few minutes being squeeze by Valerie. I'm so exhausted right now. We ended up chasing it(Valerie chase it, I just ran after her) until we reach the library. I didn't even see my surroundings because of Valerie and the fox. Valerie had gone back chasing it but I'm too tired to follow her, so I just sit on the nearest chair.

The library **IS** big. There's no denying it. Everywhere there are books. The library looks like as if it comes out from the '_beauty and the beast_' movie. I stare in awe. From the spiral staircase to...to **EVERYTHING**! I wouldn't find a place like this from where I came from. I could hear Valerie's voice echoed throughout the library. Something like '_verdammt!_'.

I notice something is missing. Something loud... French-ish... Japanese...

'_Where's Clear?_' I thought and my eyes widened in realisation. We accidentally left him behind... Oh dear... This is...bad... "Eh, eh, eh! Who do we have here?" My eyes widened and quickly look around, trying to find the source of the voice.

A girl with thin build and shoulder-length, neat and tidy black hair that's been curled at the ends stands behind me with a smile on her face, her chocolate eyes twinkled under the dimmed lights of the library. She has a thin scar on her right cheek from a particularly bad incident with her parents.

She wears an open, short-sleeved, black button-up shirt over a thin white v-neck and grey shorts! The shorts are really short making me blush and quickly look away. Her shoes or slippers are the same shade of gray as her shorts.

"I thought I was the only one here until I heard a girl's voice shouting a few minutes ago! It seems I'm not alone after all!" She chirped happily, clasping her hand with mine. What the hell just happen?

* * *

><p><strong>And another chapter is done. Phew, I'm gonna go to sleep now. Outside is raining quite heavily.<strong>


	4. Chapter IV: Hall of ?

**Finally! A new chapter! I'm so exhausted! Goodnight and good day. OC's still needed! (Boys: 8/15) (Girls: 6/10)**

* * *

><p><strong>Final Incantation.<strong>

**Chapter IV: Hall of...**

'_DING DING DONG DING_'

"**_Ehem! Attention all of the 25 students chosen to enrolled this school! Welcome! I hope you're all enjoying yourselves right now because now, I need all of you to assembled in the hall. NOW!_**" the voice in the announcement is incredibly high pitched and squeaky.

But my attention turn to the girl behind me, who is still smiling. I just smile out of politeness. She walked...no, skips towards me and bend her knees a little despite she is already short. Her chocolate eyes twinkled as she look at me again and I feel her smile got wider. "Ugh...um...hello?" I don't know how to start a conversation with her. Despite she looks **VERY** friendly... I can't help feeling something...a little bit...off. But I shouldn't a book by a cover right?

"Hello! Wow, now that I look at you closely...you're a pretty thing!" she chirped happily and gaze deeply at my eyes. "And you've got some pretty eyes too! Pretty, pretty eyes..." she compliment it in a very soft voice almost like whisper and held out her hands towards my eyes before...

"A-Aurel! Are you there?" Valerie called me out and I sigh in relief. I was starting to feel uncomfortable. Valerie finally found me...us and with a pout, sulking. "I-I didn't g-get to catch the strange cute fox...and t-then I hear the announcement and I was scared you left me behind..." she said and look up, surprised there's another person besides me.

"A-Aurel... Who's that? An-And where's Clear?" she asked, suddenly shying away behind the wall from the new person. I laugh a bit before walking to Valerie. When I begin to walk, I could see from the corner of my eyes the other girl was staring at me with cold and hard eyes. I blinked, only to see her with the same smile. '_Must be my imagination_' I thought to myself.

"Yeah, we should go. The announcement said to assemble at the academy's hall right?" I smile at Valerie and she just nodded her head with a shy smile. Then, Valerie look at the other girl. "Ar-Are y-you coming w-with us um..." Valerie asked, stuttering and I almost could see a pair of bunny ears sprouts from her head.

The girl blinked. And blinked again before laughing. "Of course! If you'll let me! And how rude of me. I am..."

**[Ain Ong(15) | Super High School Level Analyst]**

She ran towards both us and then clasped Valerie's hands. "So what's your name? And yours too!" I looked at her wryly, still feeling uncomfortable because of our meeting just now. But I let that feeling slide and we both introduced ourselves.

We are walking down the hallway. But this time, it's like a bridge. From here, I **CAN** finally see where we are. Mountains. Mountains everywhere. Soft, silver mist tenderly wraps the mountains up. Tulips flower covered the entire school and I stare in awe. They're beautiful. I must give whoever planted them and raised them beautifully a hug. Wait. Does this means we're also on top of a mountain?

I paled a bit at the thought. It's not like I'm afraid of the height or something. Nope, not at all. Hahahaha... Fine. I admit. I'm afraid of heights. "You okay, Aurel? You look green!" Valerie asked looking worried and I just gave her a strained smile. "I-I'm fine. Thank you for worrying, Valerie" Valerie still looks worried and gave a '_If you are sick, please tell me_' before continuing talking to Ain.

"Umm...h-how did yo-you get that scar? Sorry but I got c-curious" Valerie look at the thin scar on Ain cheeks. I also look at her, curious about it. Ain touch it. "Hm? This scar? Oh, I got it while camping with three of my friends! We were all telling ghost stories around the second night or so, and one of them came up behind me and grabbed onto my shoulders yelling '_BOO!_'! I ended up running away and cut my face on a branch. It was kinda bloody, but hey, it was fun!" she laughed as she re-tell her tale.

"It must be fun..." Valerie said it softly and Ain nodded her head. "Yeah! You should have seen their faces when they saw my bloody face. They're like, it's not my fault!" she laughed but I could see her eyes dimmed a bit. "You must miss them" I asked her without looking at her. Ain just hummed and before we know, we already arrived in the hall. There are 5 or 7 students there. It seems most still haven't come yet.

One of them is Clear. Oh oh... And he noticed us and ran at me, looking quite angry, annoyed and frustrated. Valerie let out a small 'Eeep!' and Ain just stare, dumbfounded at how fast Clear ran. "Aurel..." He glares at me and I gave off a nervous laugh. "Uh... Hey Clear. Nice...to see you again?" I said and he groaned. I noticed there was a red hand mark on his cheeks. I let out a low whistled and felt more nervous than before.

"Never. Leave. Me. Alone. With. That. Pettanko" he grumbled as he point at a small, petite girl not far from here talking with a dark skin lady and tall guy with messy hair.

**(*｀へ´*)。。。(･_･;)。。。(O_O)。。。Σ（ﾟдﾟlll）**

A certain '_pettanko_' sneeze loudly causing her two companion to look at her. "Are you alright dear?" Indira asked the small girl and Garcia suddenly sneeze again. The tall guy look somehow amused and said with humour "Someone must be talking about you if you just sneeze out of the blue". Garcia look at him with an annoyed expression and then look at Indira.

"Oh shut you, Agnese" the guy glare at her and said something '_Don't call me that_'. "And no, I'm fine. Don't worry Indi..." Indira raised an eyebrow at Garcia's sarcastic tone and then smirk a little.

"Are you mad at me for leaving you with the Japanese boy? I think you and him look perfect together" Indira teased her but her face remain emotionless, making both Garcia and Agnese to wonder if she's serious or not. But it still makes Garcia angry and fumed in rage.

"How could I like him when he knock my head with his knuckle?!" she protested loudly, causing everyone to look at her with questions mark on their heads. Garcia blush and gritted her teeth. She blush harder when a certain white hair idiot shout an angry "Hey! I heard that!"

**...**

**...**

**...**

"Shall we executed our plan now, cousin?" A teenager said with a stoic expression to his 'cousin'. The other just laugh maniacally as he look at the screen. "Nnnoooottt yet. Just a little longer! Purrtients my dear puppet! Everyone is almost in hall!" The other laugh again and the stoic teenager sigh quietly.

"But the only thing diffurent about this hall is because it's not the hall that will welcome them to the world of fame and luxury meow..." the crazy one paused a bit, spinning on the computer chair and face to face with the stoic cousin. The stoic one raised an eyebrow and the other grin like a Cheshire Cat.

"Because meow... It's the Hall of **DESPAIR**!"

* * *

><p><strong>Will the students fall into despair? Or will hope rises? Wait for the next chapter! <strong>

**"Sinful Academy!" + "New faces(Part II)**


	5. Chapter IV: Sinful Academy

**A new chapter! Wot wot! Hope you enjoy this chapter! OC's still in NEEDED. (Boys: 9/15)(Girls:7/10) **

* * *

><p><strong>Final Incantation.<strong>

**Chapter V: Sinful Academy + New Faces(Part II)**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Soon, all 25 students had finally arrived in the hall decorated with statues of angels. It was not crowded because the hall itself is meant to fit the entire students of a four story mansion like academy. How did I know this? There's a picture of it in the hall.

While waiting for the principal or someone important to make the announcement, I saw the picture and quickly observe it. '_So this academy **IS** on top of a mountain_' I shuddered a bit at the thought. I hope it's not the highest. The academy is split into 3 buildings. I guess that explains the bridge. It was painted white and the roofs are red. It was also decorated with statues of angels. Outside the academy is a garden, a fountain and what I think is a greenhouse. I perk up a bit because of the garden. And behind the academy is a lake hidden by peach trees. No wonder they call it Peachtree Hill Academy. Though, '_mountain_' is much more suitable than '_hill_'.

But still, this academy is so big, I feel scared for no reason. Minutes gone by and many of the students are beginning to doubt about the announcement until...

"Fusosososo! Purr purr(Poor, poor) students! So lost and don't know what to do! But don't worry! Because everything's gonna be purrfect with me here!" Everyone eyes widened and look around for the source of the voice. That voice...isn't it the one in the announcement?

Suddenly, colourful glitter were sprinkled on us and colourful smokes surrounds us. When the smoke disappeared, a sight of a talking fox plush is seen on the hall stage. I could feel my jaw dropping from my mouth. I think Valerie's too. Isn't that the fox we chased before? The fox has two different coloured, one is white with a cute face and the other side is green with a '_hero_' grin that you usually see in shounen mangas. It also wears a big yellow bow tie and lines of buttons on its tummy.

But now that I see it closely, I couldn't help but think its kind of cute...in a creepy way.

"Listen and bow down to meow! My name is Monosune and I'm your guide and only teacher fur today!" Monosune, as he called himself announced loudly and cheerfully. I had a hard time to process. How is this...doll...can talk and move? And why does it meow and purr when it's a fox and not a cat?

"Upupupupupupu! Who said you're the only one gonna teach these maggots?" As fast as lightning, Monosune was sent flying when someone kick him. My eyes widened when Monosune came flying to me and let out a small MANLY, and not girly '_Ah!_', shutting my eyes and ready to embrace the hit. But it never came.

I reopen my eyes to see two man catch Monosune. The first one is a tall and well-built guy with platinum blonde hair in an army cut style. He wears a long-sleeved shirt with black tie, black jeans with red sneakers. The other tall guy is holding Monosune in the arms. The other one had soft pink and honey streaks hair that was braided until his waist and his bangs we're hold by some white bobby pins. He is slightly tanned and had the most amazing eyes I've ever seen. He got golden eyes with pink flecks in it**(what's up with all the pink?)**. He wears a black newspaper boy cap**(with a few pins on it)**, a white hoodie with cat ears, blue pants, pale gladiator shoes and a **PINK** apron.

The first one gave a glare to whoever on the stage while the other one gave me a sheepish grin and put down Monosune, who is fuming in rage. "What are you doing?! You're not supposed to come out yet!" Monosune pointed at...another strange animal like himself...except it's a bear this time.

Unlike Monosune who's green and white, this bear is black and white. The perfect monochrome. Except the white one is cute while the black side is...ugh...creepier than Monosune. "Upupupupupu... Do you think I care? Besides, I've gotten tired of waiting! I want my despair! Like right now!" the strange bear laugh out maniacally, his laughter echoing in the hall. Des...pair? What are they talking about?!

Monosune was so angry he took out what it looks like mini bazooka out of nowhere. My eyes widen at the sight and there was a quick "Get down! Everyone!" by the platinum blonde guy and we quickly do as he said. Monosune pulled the trigger and I feel the entire world gone slower...and...monochrome in colour. Everything was black and white.

What...in the world...is going **ON**?!

**_BBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!_**

**。。。。。xに絵djねcんふbfhんぅdjdxmっsk,ァkmんjksmsじゅっmっkm。。。**

I woke up with a big, mean headaches. The entire place is covered in smoke. I look around in dazed. What happen again? Oh right, someone took out a bazooka and... **OH LORD**! Someone took out A **BAZOOKA**! I touch my body, trying to find anything missing on it. Broken bones? Nope. Missing parts? Nope. Thank goodness.

The entire hall is half collapsed by the impact. I can't believe we survive it. I stand up and saw a two girls being squished by one of the angels statues. I ran towards them and tried to push it away but found myself couldn't. '_So...heavy..._' I thought when suddenly it moves a bit. I blinked and realised the two guys that help/save me earlier are pushing it too. "On three, all of us push it alright?" The platinum guy gave an order and I nod my head, the same goes for the other guy.

"One, two, three **PUSH**!" **(A/N: I lol'ed at this part because I was thinking of babies)**

The angel statue finally been pushed away and the two girls are finally freed from the mass of heaviness. But they're still unconscious. I look at the two other guys and muttered a '_Thank you_' and they just gave me a tired grin. "No need to thank us. We all never expected someone to hold a bazooka. Man, I'm so tired but in times like this we have to support each other no matter what" the platinum guy said and the pink guy agreed.

They both introduced themselves as...

**[Gordon Galaxy(17) | Super High School Level ?] **is the platinum hair, blue eyes guy.

**[Apollo Ampora(16) | Super High School Level Dollmaker] **is the pink hair guy.

I also introduced myself. Soon, we find ourselves helping pushing off rocks and waking people up. When all of us are awake, the strange laughter was heard again and we all look at the bear, still fresh and new. At his leg is Monosune, broken and '**_dead_**'.

"Upupupupupu! Since everyone is awake, I'll have to introduce myself then since this _garbage_" he kick Monosune dead body and one of the girls quickly catch it "is dead" So...cruel... He acts like he doesn't care and is quite happy with it. "I am Monobear! And let me tell you one thing! It's very important so you better listen or I'll ripped off your ears!" I feel sick and continue to listen, not wanting to have my own ears ripped off.

"All of you 25 students will entertain me by participating in a game of life and death! Which means, you have to kill each other in order to graduate from here!" My eyes widened and so do all the other students.

"**_Wwwwhhhaaaaaaaaattttt?!_**"

Monobear let out a huff. "I said you'll all have to kill each other in order to graduated! And-" Monobear didn't get to finish his explanation when one of the guys scream and began to run away only to get himself smack in the face by a masked man that fall from the roof of the hall. "Wha-" he didn't get to say anything because he was stepped on the stomach multiplied times before fainting by the masked man.

Ah... I remember now... I remember it clearly. Emile...box...group of mask wearing people. That's one of the people...that kidnapped me...the one with the 'X' symbol mask. Monobear laugh again.

"Good to see you again, Cross!" Cross grunted and Monobear continue back his speech. "Where was I? Oh yesh. And... **I'LL MAKE SURE YOU WILL ALL FALL INTO DESPAIR!**"

_'This is a nightmare... A horrible nightmare... A VERY, VERY horrible one...'_

* * *

><p><strong>To be continue. Dun dun dun! Will the students escape? Can they live without the fear and urge to kill? How will they all handle this new information? <strong>

**Find out in the next chapter! "Despairing Nightmare" **


	6. Chapter V: Despairing Nightmare

**Many people gave me an advice to write each chapters longer. But I can't! I'm going to get confused and so will you so don't force me. But what I can promise you, after this chapter, I may(or may not) post two chapter at the same time. **

**That way, I'm happy and you readers are happy too right? OC's still in needed.**

**(Boys: 12/15) (Girls: 7/10)**

* * *

><p><strong>Final Incantation.<strong>

**Chapter V: Despairing Nightmare.**

"Is he alright?" Someone asked. The other just kept quiet. It's been 5 hours since we've met Monokuma. Many were hurt and those who had some medical knowledge are needed the most that time. Before they can question Monokuma, a group of masked people came down from the rooftop. Each drags one student from the destroyed hall. And now they're here, waiting for some friends and acquaintance to wake up.

"Aurel, you've done enough with Valerie and Indira bandaging them up" Ellis said. Ellis has porcelain white skin and is quite chubby making her look like a child. She has large, almost cartoon-like blazing violet eyes and thick eyelashes framing them. Ellis has very pale platinum blonde hair, naturally curly and falling to her thin waist neatly with chunky blunt bangs across her forehead.

There is also a white satin bow adorned on her head. She wears a thick pale pink knitted sweater that runs a few inches past her thighs. She is actually wearing hot-pink shorts underneath, but you can hardly see them unless she pulls up her sweater. Ellis wears long white socks that end halfway between her hips and knees, with tiny hearts stitched onto them in the same hot pink as her shorts. She introduced herself to me when we reach the infirmary. Ellis is...

**[Ellis Eaton(16) | Super High School Level Makeup Artist]**

I look up at her with teary eyes and then look back at many injured students that was lying on the bed, resting and bandaged up. I wiped the tears from my eyes with my cardigan before noticing there was blood on it.

"You should worry about yourself more, girl" a husky voice said and I feel something wrap around my head. I winced but the other just comfort me by saying its alright and everything's gonna be fine. "There. Finished. Is it comfortable enough?" he said and I nod my head.

"Yes. Thank you" he gave me a small smile. "You're very welcome, gi-"

"I'm a boy" I snapped at him, not meaning to snapped at him but c'mon! Am I really that girly looking?! It's starting to get annoying getting your own gender mistaken. I stare at him and he stare back.

There was a long pause.

"Oh," The guy asked, his eyes wide. Ellis also doesn't seem to believe me. I growl softly in frustration. Gosh, I need to man up once we get out of this mess. The tall guy just fidget a bit, looking uncomfortable. Maybe he's just denying the fact I'm a boy.

"I apologised for mis-gendering you, g-I mean boy. I don't even know your name? Mind introducing yourself? And your companion too" we introduced ourselves and the guy said that his name is...

**[Agnese Valentine(17) | Super High School Level Crime Master]**

"Agnese?" I asked him. I'm not one to talk because I also have a girly name. He nodded his head. "That's right. I may got a girly name but" he looks at me with his navy blue eyes "I am 100% a guy!" he said with a proud expression. I just let out a strain laugh.

The guy got thick messy short hair, white yellowish skin little muscular and healthy and dark blue eyes. He wears a chest length leather brown jacket with yellow double button, a black turtleneck the almost cover lower half of the face, white plain t-shirt underneath, dark green moss cargo pants and black boots. He also wears a silver ring at the left ring finger.

"But really, we're not here even for a day...and this happens" I muttered in disdain. This is such a pooh-poohed. I'm so tired today and then we're told by a weird bear that we have to kill each other in order to graduated just makes me more tired. "I must agree. This has gone insane and out of hand. We wanted a better future and look what they give us, to kill each other" Agnese said with a sarcastic tone, a big scowl on his face.

I look at Clear's unconscious body and Valerie's tired state. And then all the people lying on the beds, covered in bandages. I don't know why but I can't take it anymore. I stand up and run outside of the infirmary, shocking both Agnese and Ellis. I wipe my tears that are collecting in my eyes. I slow down when I was in a maze. When...did I...get here?

_"Mom?" a 7 years old Aurel stare at his mother bloodied form that was lying on the floor. "A-Aurel..." His mother voice shaky, she looks like she's using a lot of energy to move. Aurel look at her before looking up, his eyes widened before running away. "Run" his mother said softly before she screams._

"Aurel?" Agnese called me out and I didn't replied him. What was that? That memory? I shivered and fall on my knees, curling into a ball. My heart beating fast, it hurts. It so painful, I can't describe the feeling.

_'I'm running Mom, just like you asked' young Aurel thought, running for his life. Tears pouring from his eyes. His feet hurts, he didn't even get to wear his slippers. He was so scared. Scared of that figure. That big, mean figure. 'He hurt Mom' young Aurel thought to himself before his eyes widened in realisation. He left his mom behind. With that evil man no less._

I put my hands, covering my mouth. Mom...mother...she...I...what? "Aurel? There you are!" Agnese said this as he found me in the maze. I look up at him. '_Run_' I thought. I'm not myself. I can't control my body anymore. Monokuma laughing voice echoed in my ears. I must be crazy! That's right! Crazy! Hehehehehehehe...

_Young Aurel turn back, he can't leave his mother alone with that bad, bad man. Young Aurel eyes widened when he reach home. His mother head is rolling at the door. His entire body tensed when he saw a figure, smiling as sadistic as ever. "Welcome home"_

I stand up and walk slowly towards Agnese and pinned him down. '_Run, push me away, scream! Scream before I hurt you_' is what I wanted to say but my mouth feel so dry. I gripped his neck tightly, growling and choking him. Tears won't stop falling from my eyes. Agnese fight back and managed to break my grip and we both rolled over, pinning me down this time.

"Wake up Aurel! Get a grip! You don't want to kill anyone right?!" Agnese snapped at me and I finally gained control over my body back. What did I almost do to him? I stare at him, my eyes widened in fear.

"D-Did I hurt you?" There was a mark on his neck, as if he's just been choke. He lowered his head and said a soft '_yes_'. I gave out a strained laugh and smile. Agnese got off me and pull me up slowly. He's eyes were soft before turning around. I thought he was going to tell the others what I've just done but he didn't. Instead, he bend down and take a glacé at me, as if asking me to do something.

It took a while before I quickly shook my head. "I-I'm too heavy for you! Please d-don't C-ca-carry me!" I stuttered and sneeze loudly, my nose runny due to crying and the quite cold temperature. "Get up. This is an order" Agnese said coldly and emotionlessly.

I look away nervously before obeying. I hide my face under his jacket, my man pride completely shattered. **FOREVER**. Hugging a guy or being mistaken for a girl is okay but this is the first time since I've gotten a piggy back ride from someone again. The last time was when I was 12.

"You know..." Agnese began to speak as he walk. I look at him curiously with puffy eyes. "Hmm?" I'm not in the mood to talk. After all, I almost killed a guy. Said guy is the one giving me a piggy back. "Don't force yourself to contain those tears. Let it all out" I couldn't believe my ears.

"Why? Why are you so kind to me?" I asked Agnese, tears began to fall again. "It's not your fault. It's probably trauma from all this madness. I don't blame you, though it still hurts" Agnese explained solemnly to me. I sniffed and hide my face from the world.

Sobs soon turned into tears. I cried and cried and cried. Hugging Agnese tightly from behind, crying my tears out on his jacket. Agnese glance at me awkwardly and just kept quiet.

My memory became hazy. I stopped crying and sobbing when I heard a distant voice in my memory. I quickly tensed on his back when I saw a figure(I don't think it's real) standing in the middle of one of the pathway in the maze with a cruel smile. He gave me a dry laugh and a thumbs up.

_"You're almost there. Almost becoming a killer"_

**...**

**...**

**...**

"Whatcha waiting for dimwits? Clean this mess up!" Monobear said in a squeaky voice as he command the group of masked people. Before one of them could protest, Monokuma disappeared when he throws a flash bomb. Many of the masked man...and woman groaned in frustration.

"One day...Just one day... When the guy controlling that bear revealed himself..." Lips muttered in anger but is loud enough to be heard by the people around him as he sweeps the floor. "It's not the students that are going to kill 'im..." Behind their masks, all of them raised an eyebrow. Cross just let out a grunt before asking his partner how he's gonna kill the damn bear.

"First...I'll kill the rabbit first, next rip the fox apart(which is under repaired by a certain doll maker) and then I'll make sure that bear falls into despair. That includes the mastermind himself!" Lips laughs maniacally and many distant themselves from him.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, end of 'Despairing Nightmare'. Do you enjoy it? I hope so. Aurel is having a trauma looking at all the sleeping figures like corpse and is remembering something bad. Very bad. Or is it just another nightmare? Who knows! Agnese is being a darling and comforting Aurel.<strong>

**Next time, in Final Incantation! "The Flaky God Part I". New characters and all. The first trial will BEGIN!**


End file.
